fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Falsdyger, Huge
Huge Monstrosity, Chaotic Evil Statistics Defenses Damage Resistances Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing Damage Immunities Necrotic and Poison Condition Immunities Poisoned, Charmed Senses Darkvision 120 feet, Perception 13 Skills Stealth +6, Deception +10, Insight +10, Intimidate+13, *'''Perception+8, Persuasion +10, Performance +10 '''Languages Common, Deor, and any language it gets from a victims soul it has devoured. Abilities Shapechanger: they can assume the form of any living creature it has seen that is of medium or small size. Some get larger and can assume a larger form see their Devour soul ability. Splashing them with blessed liquids reveals their true form. Ambusher: In the 1st round of combat, they have advantage on attack rolls against any target they have surprised. *Multiple Eyes: The falsdyger has enough eyes to give it advantage on all perception checks, when in true form. Imposing Presence: The Falsdyger uses Str for Intimidation checks. Surprise Attack: While attacking from surprise, the Falsdyger adds 7D6 dmg to the 1st attack. Devour Soul: they can morph/enlarge their mouth to eat a recently dead or unconscious victim and there by devour the victims soul. This is how they grow in power and eventually size. Crushing Blow: 'When a slam attack hits, the target must make a Con save DC 21 or be knocked prone. '''Sieging Monster:'The falsdyger deals double damage to Objects and structures. Legendary Resistance (3/Day): If the falsdyger fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Frightful Presence: Each creature of the falsdyger's choice that is within 120 ft. of the falsdyger and aware of it must succeed on a DC 18 Wisdom saving throw or become Frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the falsdyger's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Gibbering: The falsdyger babbles incoherently while it can see any creature and isn't Incapacitated. Each creature that starts its turn within 20 feet of the falsdyger and can hear the gibbering must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, the creature can't take reactions until the start of its next turn and rolls a d8 to determine what it does during its turn. On a 1 to 4, the creature does nothing. On a 5 or 6, the creature takes no action or Bonus Action and uses all its Movement to move in a randomly determined direction. On a 7 or 8, the creature makes a melee Attack against a randomly determined creature within its reach or does nothing if it can't make such an Attack. Actions/Attacks '''Multiattack: The Falsdyger makes three melee attacks. Read Thoughts: A Falsdyger may read the surface thoughts of any one creature within 60'ft of it. They can do this as long as they maintain concentration (as if concentrating on a spell). This gives them advantage on all insight, persuasion, deception, and intimidation checks against the target. Slam: ''Melee Attack: +13 to hit, reach 15 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d6+8 bludgeoning damage and apply '''crushing blow.' Bite: ''Melee Attack: +13 to hit, reach 15 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d10+8 piercing damage. If the target is a medium sized or smaller creature, it must succeed on a DC 23 Dexterity saving throw or be swallowed by the Falsdyger. A swallowed creature is Blinded and Restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects from outside, and it takes (4d6) acid damage at the start of each of the Falsdyger's turns.If the Falsdyger takes 20 damage or more on a single turn from a creature inside it, the Falsdyger must succeed on a DC 21 Constitution saving throw at the end of that turn or regurgitate all swallowed creatures, which fall prone in a space within 10 feet of it. If the Falsdyger dies, a swallowed creature is no longer Restrained by it and can escape from the corpse by using 5 feet of Movement, exiting prone. '''As held weapon: 'Melee Attack: ''+13 to hit, reach as weapon, one target. ''Hit: ''as weapon damage +8. ''Ranged Attack: +5 to hit, Hit: as weapon +1. Legendary Actions Can take 3 Legendary Actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action can be used at a time, and only at the end of another creature's turn. Spent legendary actions are regained at the start of each turn. Detect: The Falsdyger makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Slam: ''Melee Attack: +13 to hit, reach 15 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d6+8 bludgeoning damage and apply '''crushing blow.' Frightful Presence: See above Cause Madness: cost all 3 legendary actions. Is a psychic attack with DC 18 Wis or Cha, which ever is higher. On a failure they are afflicted with Short-term madness as per chart in DMG P.259. On a save they are stunned for 1 round. Overview Of all the Felthona, the Falsdyger is one of the more reviled and feared. Though they first appear in the Kanafold as any other common Felthona, the Falsdyger is far more sinister and possessed of far more restraint and patience than nearly any other Felthona. Greed and hoarding are the general depravities common to these beings and their primary currency of these beings are the lives and essences of those that they kill. Victims of the Falsdyger are completely drained and consumed. By doing this, the Falsdyger gains the ability to take the victim's shape - along with all of their memories and souls - able to mimic their targets perfectly as they pursue their own agendas. To make matters worse, Falsdyger consume the entirety of their victims, leaving no trace behind of the deed other than that which might have occurred from any potential struggle. Further, the more the Falsdyger consumes, the larger and more powerful it is when revealed to it's true form. One of the largest Falsdyger recorded was caught in Anadacia after consuming an estimated five hundred mortals and was reported to be the size of a house when the soldiers came to subdue the beast - many of whom were slain in the attempt. In their true forms, these beings are hideous beings with 'growths' sprouting from their bodies in the shapes of torsos, heads and limbs which flail about and call out constantly in agony. Larger Falsdygers are a force to be reckoned with, possessing massive strength and the ability to slay virtually with impunity. The most successful ones are very hard to catch and even the overly ambitious ones are dangerous and should not be attempted to slay on your own. The only fortunate side is that Falsdygers are very rare. Many of them fall victim to their own greed, consuming too many too quickly or too many of high standing allowing them to be caught before they can become potent. Falsdygers are also popular targets for possession by the Deor who use the Falsdyger's own greed and sense of superiority to gain souls of all those that the Falsdyger has claimed through the Rending. Church archives also state that these fell creatures lose control of their shape when splashed by blessed liquids.